NCIS Chat Room
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: The team decides to have a chat room night. K because of one or two curse words


Ok I wish I could take credit for this idea but I cant. I was looking through old Law and Order SVU stories on and somebody wrote a story about the characters talking in a chat room so I had to do it for NCIS.

McGee was in the middle of writing a next chapter on his computer. Yes he finally gave in and caught up with the times and got a computer to write his chapters. Now Tony could finally get off his back. Speaking of Tony, McGee groaned when he saw an instant message pop up.

VerySpecialAgent: Probie….come in the chat room with Ziva and I.

McGee rolled his eyes but responded.

ElfLord: Tony not now I'm busy.

VerySpecialAgent: Oh come on McGeek. Forget that damn book for one night and come join us.

McGee sighed and then typed.

ElfLord: Fine. Send me the invite.

He got the invite and accepted.

MoussadNinja: Welcome McGee. Glad you could join us. Tony was talking about some movie as usual.

ElfLord: Surprise surprise Ziva. What movie?

MoussadNinja: Ferris Wheels Day Off. It has an actress that her last name is a color. Jennifer Green….Jennifer White…Jennifer Blue….

VerySpecialAgent: You are killing me Zee-vah. Its called Ferris Buellers Day Off and it stars Matthew Broderick. His sister is played by Jennifer Grey.

ElfLord: Ha ha Ziva that's funny.

MoussadNinja: Oh chew me McGee.

ElfLord: The term is bite me.

MoussadNinja: Whatever.

_GothAbbs has joined the room_

GothAbbs: McGeeeeeeeee! Tonnnnnnnyyyy! Zivaaaaaaaaaaaa!

VerySpecialAgent: Hello to you too Abbs

GothAbbs: What are you guys talking about?

MoussadNinja: I am not going to even attempt to say the title of the movie we were talking about again.

ElfLord: I WAS attempting to write another chapter for my story but you know Tony. He doesn't give up.

VerySpecialAgent: Hey. I resent that McBoring.

GothAbbs: I had the weirdest dream last night. Tony was sitting at his desk naked and Gibbs walked by him and didn't even blink an eye. Oh wait. Tony was completely naked except for one thing: he was wearing one of my collars.

MoussadNinja: Abby! I am shocked! First of all you dreamt about Tony naked so that was not a dream that was a nightmare…..did you wake up screaming?

VerySpecialAgent: Oh shut up Ziva. It just shows she has good taste. Right Abbs?

GothAbbs: Ha ha right Tony!

ElfLord: Sick Abby. Just sick.

VerySpecialAgent: Jealous Timmy?

ElfLord: Of you Tony? Never! Besides…Abby has gotten the real thing with me and trust me shes has liked what she saw. Right Abbs?

GothAbbs: Right Timmy! Brings back memories of the coffin…

ElfLord: Please don't remind me. I still get chills thinking about it. How the hell do you sleep in that thing?

GothAbbs: Its easy. I just lay down, cross my arms and close my eyes.

_AutopsyGremlin has entered the room_

AutopsyGremlin: Whats up peeps?

VerySpecialAgent: Autopsy gremlin! You shouldn't be in front of the computer screen. The light will kill you. Do you see the time too? Its after midnight. Don't eat anything.

MoussadNinja: Oh Tony stop it. Welcome Jimmy.

AutopsyGremlin: Dr. Mallard caught me talking to a body we had today. He gave me a look like I had 5 heads. Why is it ok for him to do it and not me?

ElfLord: Did you make an inappropriate joke again?

AutopsyGremlin: Yes.

MoussadNinja: There you go.

AutopsyGremlin: He slapped me in the back of the head. Agent Gibbs has been an influence on him.

_TheBoss has entered the room_

VerySpecialAgent: Oh no the boss! Who invited the boss?! Everyone be on your best behavior!

GothAbbs: I did!

VerySpecialAgent: Way to go Abbs.

TheBoss: Dinozzo.

VerySpecialAgent: Yes boss?

TheBoss: SLAP!

VerySpecialAgent: Even though it wasn't real, thank you boss!

TheBoss: Is everyone behaving in here or do I have to shove my foot so far up Dinozzo's ass?

VerySpecialAgent: Gulp. Uh no boss you don't. Everything is fine!

TheBoss: Ok then.

VerySpecialAgent: Boss how come you never give Abby head slaps?

TheBoss: Tell him Abbs.

GothAbbs: Because I'm his favorite Tony! Always have always will be! Ha ha!

VerySpecialAgent: You know boss I resent that. I've been with you a long time now and I'm just not liking this one bit.

TheBoss: Dinozzo?

VerySpeciaAgent: Yes boss?

TheBoss: Shut up and quit your whining.

VerySpecialAgent: Shutting up boss.

_Duckman has entered the room_

Duckman: Well good evening! Or I guess good morning would be more appropriate.

MoussadNinja: Hi Ducky. You are up quite late yes?

Duckman: Well you see Ziva I could not sleep. Mother had me up again. Shes now convinced that shes being watched. I had to give her something to relax but I'm afraid to take my eyes off of her.

AutopsyGremlin: Uh Dr….sorry about my joke today. Wont happen again.

Duckman: I'm not mad Mr. Palmer, but I'll believe that when I see it.

TheBoss: McGee, Abbs, Ziver, and Dinozzo. I'm telling you all right now. If you come in blurry eyed to work….

VerySpecialAgent: I guess coffee on you boss is out of the question?

TheBoss: You know bonehead that elevator is looking pretty damn good to me right now for you. McGee knows all about riding in that thing all day don't you Elf Lord?

ElfLord: Uh yes boss. I do.

VerySpecialAgent: Uh guys….coffee is on me tomorrow. What does everyone want?

MoussadNinja: French vanilla latte!

ElfLord: Pumpkin spice!

Autopsy Gremlin: Peppermint hot chocolate!

GothAbbs: Caf-Pow as usual!

TheBoss: You know how I like mine Dinozzo and remember: never mess with a marines coffee.

VerySpecialAgent: Uh…got it boss….

Duckman: Don't worry about me Anthony. I'll have my own special tea.

GothAbbs: Gibbs…Director Shephard wants me to have another assistant. Didn't she learn after the Chip fiasco?

VerySpecialAgent: Yeah boss. I mean at least this time have her do a thorough back ground check. I don't feel like being framed for murder again.

TheBoss: Relax you too. Its not gonna happen. Not if I have anything to say about it.

GothAbbs: I knew there was a reason I loved you my silver hair fox!

TheBoss: And here I thought it was because I brought you Caf-Pow every day.

ElfLord: Abbs how do you drink that stuff?

GothAbbs: Easy Timmy! Through a straw!

MoussadNinja: That is funny Abby. You are a what they say a wise butt?

VerySpecialAgent: Ha ha ha ha ha! That's funny Ziva! The term is wise ass!

AutopsyGremlin: LOL you guys. Snort Snort.

Duckman: Mr. Palmer….

AutopsyGremlin: I am so sorry.

TheBoss: All of you shut up.

ElfLord: Uh shutting up boss.

GothAbbs: Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibs! You cant mean that towards me!

TheBoss: Speaking of Caf-Pow you need to cut down on that stuff Abbs.

VerySpecialAgent: Boss Abby without Caf-Pow is like…is like….McGee without his moisturizing creams.

ElfLord: Oh Tony shut up not that again.

VerySpecialAgent: McGee its ok. Its just us so admit it…its ok Timmy….you can come out with it….

ElfLord: Shut up Tony!

AutopsyGremlin: What are they talking about?

Duckman: Never you mind Mr. Palmer.

AutopsyGremin: Yes Dr.

TheBoss: All right that's enough. Its late. Everyone go to bed. I need you sharp tomorrow.

VerySpecialAgent: Oh come on boss! Things were just getting good!

TheBoss: NOW Dinozzo.

VerySpecialAgent: Fine. I'll see everyone at work tomorrow. Good night.

MoussadNinja: Good night everyone. Sleep well.

ElfLord: I just need to write one more chapter.

TheBoss: NOW.

ElfLord: Sigh…..fine…good night guys

AutopsyGremlin: I guess I better get back to Breena. Good night peeps.

GothAbbs: Good niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!

Duckman: Yes I better check on Mother. Have a very good night and Mr. Palmer I will see you bright and early.

AutopsyGremlin: Yes Dr.

TheBoss: Night.

_VerySpecialAgent has left the room_

_ElfLord has left the room_

_GothAbbs has left the room_

_Duckman has left the room_

_MoussadNinja has left the room_

_AutopsyGremlin has left the room_

_TheBoss has left the room_


End file.
